A media service, such as a subscriber television service, provides end users of the service with access to media content. An end user typically interacts with the service by way of a media service access device to discover and access features of the media service and/or media content that is accessible through the media service.
A provider of a media service may want to personalize the media service to a specific end user in a manner that facilitates the user having a personalized experience with the media service. Such personalization can be challenging, however, when a media service access device shared by multiple users is used to access the media service. For example, a set-top box device may be shared by members of a household, making it difficult to determine which of the members of the household is using the set-top box device at a given time. The uncertainty about which user is currently interacting with the set-top box device has created difficulty for accurate personalization of the media service to a specific user.